Vakishim
was a choju created by the Yapool from the television series, Ultraman Ace. He appeared in episode 3, as one of Yapool's form and returned in Ultraman Mebius, first time as himself. *Subtitle: *Vakashimum Subtitle: History Ultraman Ace Yapool as Vakishim decided to take matters on his own to attack Earth, first by attacking Minami (the female co-host of Ultraman Ace.) While she managed to survive, Vakishim managed to possess (or possibly impersonate) a small boy and used him as a puppet to hide from TAC. As the boy, he set his parents' and his home village on fire in a brutal display. Once TAC found out about the truth, Vakishim escaped from the boy's body and transformed into his true form and fled through his dimensional portal. Vakishim reappeared out from a different portal near TAC's HQ and proceeded to attack, with nothing that TAC's fighter jets could do. Finally, Ultraman Ace arrived to do battle and after a 35-second long fight, Ultraman Ace destroyed Vakishim's horn with the Star Beam Cutter and kills Vakishim with the Palm Cutter followed by the Ace Slash. Despite Vakishim's defeat, but Yapool managed to survive in his own. Trivia *Vakishim's appearance was to pay tribute to the Murase family, whom have played a role in both suit-acting and designing monsters from various series' such as Godzilla and Gamera. *Vakishim is the first choju to be decapitated by Ultraman Ace. *Vakishim is the first of many choju to utilize possession, but this was actually due to him being one of Yapool's form Ultraman Mebius Vakishim reappeared in episode 24 of the series Ultraman Mebius. Appearing out of the sky much like his original appearance, Vakishim attacked Ryuu and Mirai (Ultraman Mebius's human form,) injuring Mirai's left arm and abducting Ryu. Upon awakening, Mirai found out that Ryu's body was being possessed by Yapool as his puppet to toy with GUYS and its newest objective. Once Yapool's identity was revealed to GUYS, Yapool unleashed Vakishim again to further stall GUYS from stopping him. Yapool then threatened Mirai that he had a bomb set up that with go off unless he shoots Ryu. Without any other option, Mirai shot Ryu (who managed to survive), releasing him from Yapool's control, who went on to possess Vakishim and increase his choju's power. Mirai, enraged at Ryu's undeserving demise, transformed into Ultraman Mebius to do battle against Vakishim. However, Mebius's arm was still injured from Vakishim attacking him earlier on, thus Vakishim had the advantage. However after the assistance of Team GUYS, Mebius managed to transform into Brave Mode and sliced Vakishim in half with the Active Blade Attack, therefore destroying him. Trivia *This was the first time Vakishim appeared on his own rather than a form of Yapool. *Vakishim's roar is enhanced with an additional roar that comes from the Nintendo character Bowser. *In this series, Vakishim can fire a powerful, multi-colored energy ray from both of his hands. He can also shoot purple and blue lightning from his nose. *In the first episode of Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle, when Oki shows Kumano Peguila on his computer, Vakishim's silhouette can be seen along with Alien Mefilas, Salamandora, Birdon, Twin Tail, and Gudon can be seen as well. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Vakishim reappeared in episode 5 of the series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. In this series, Vakishim was the second monster owned by Alien Metron (after his Doragory was nearly killed by Rei.) Alien Metron looked to get vengeance after he was attacked by Reimon when he was in Burst-Mode, foolishly provoking a recently rehabilitated Rei for a rematch. He further tried to get Rei's attention by using Vakishim to attack the ZAP SPACY crew. Finally, Reimon returned in his Burst Mode and used his Reionic Burst Gomora to do battle, Despite getting a few lucky hits, he was no match for gomora and was easily beaten into submission. After a long and brutal smack-down, Gomora was victorious and destroyed Vakishim with his Super Ocsillatory Wave. Trivia *The Vakishim Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Vakishim's appearance in the series. *During the opening credits to the series, Vakishim is seen battling Gomora. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Vakishim reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He teamed up with Ho, Tyrant, Galberos, Alien Reflect, and Sadola to take down Litra. Vakishim was called back by Belial along with the surviving monsters to watch Reionic Burst Gomora take on the Ultras and was sent back out to fight Ultraman Zero when he arrived. He was eventually the third monster to be destroyed by Ultraman Zero's Wide Zero Shot behind Telesdon and Alien Temperor and followed up by Gudon. Trivia *The Vakishim Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Vakishim's appearance in the film. *Vakishim is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's 2nd Support group in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. *If you look closely at Ultraman Belial's Giga Battle Nizer close-up, you can see Vakishim along with Verokron, Zoa Muruchi, Zetton, Antlar, Alien Baltan, and Red King. Ultraman Ginga Vakishim appeared in Ultraman Ginga as a Spark Doll. In episode 7, he was seen along with may different monsters are seen as they cheer on Ultraman Ginga while he fights Dark Galberos. It is likely that Vakishim returned to space in his original form after Ultraman Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel. Ultraman Ginga S Vakishim returns with Yapool on Ultraman Ginga S episode 5. Vakishim first appears when it emerges from its dimension to ours under the control of Android One Zero. Hikaru Raido transforms into Ultraman Ginga to fight him. Ginga was about to perform the Ginga Hyper Kick on the Super Beast when Vakishim grabs hold of him and manages to swing him around in circles until letting go and firing his One Horn Missiles and launched his horn at him soon after that. Just when One Zero was about to finish him off, Yapool suddenly appears and takes the control away from One Zero then he sends the choju back to it's dimension. This event revealed that Yapool was in Vakishim when the monster had turned into a Spark Doll, thus resulting him to be slumbered along with the said choju. Halfway through the episode, it returns after Shou transforms into Utraman Victory. Vakishim fired his missiles and Victory dodged them all while the Ultra was flying in mid-air. The choju then fired his Needle Energy Blasts and striked Victory with them. Shou then UITrans King Joe Launcher and both of them fired their energy blasts at each other up to a stalemate until Ginga arrives. Victory then calls back the Launcher to fight him close combat until Yapool lost control over Gouki Matsumoto and soon he orders Vakishim to retreat, but Victory followed pursuit and eventually brought Vakishim back to our dimension. After Ginga transfroms into Ginga Strium and Shou UITrans his right hand into Gudon Whip, Vakishim fights Victory alongside Yapool, who fights Ginga, After Vakishim was struck with the Gudon Whip multiple times, Victory finishes off the choju with the Victorium Shot. Trivia *Yapool in Vakishim's body from prior events was a tribute to the Choju's appearance in Ultraman Ace whom originally was a form of Yapool before the real one would appear in Ultraman Mebius. *Vakishim was the first monster Victory defeated to not leave a Spark Doll behind. Ultra Fight Victory Vakishim appeared as himself again & was summoned by Yapool along with Doragory and Verokron, to deal with Leo and Astra, who were sent by Ultraman King to stop the reviving Space Emperor on Planet Gua. The Leo brothers fought them while Victory was fighting Ace Killer and Lunaticks. At first it seemed that Leo and his brother were getting the upper hand until the dimensional distortion expanded and Juda was revived Finally, Victory, Ace and Ginga arrived to help the Leo Brothers with Yapool likewise assisted his Choju, with Leo fighting Vakhishim, Astra fighting Doragory, Ace fighting his sworn enemy Verokron and Ginga and Victory fighting Yapool. Doragory, along with Vakishim, tried to finish off the Leo Brothers with their Electric Lightning Energy Bolts and Horn Launchers respectively, but the brothers dodged the attacks and Astra finished off Doragory with his Astra Kick and Leo finished Vakishim with his Leo Kick.Under Ace's advise, Ginga and Victory merged into Ginga Victory and killed Yapool but everything had been too late: Juda successfully revived as he summons Super Grand King Spector to fight the Ultramen. Trivia *The Vakishim suit from Ultraman Ginga S was reused for his appearance in this mini series. Data - Vakishimum= Vakishimum was a choju that exclusive in Monster Battle ULTRA MONSTERS. He was designed from Vakishim Power up remodelling contest. Stats *Height: N/a *Weight: N/a *Origin: N/a Powers and Abilities *One Horn Crimson Lotus Missile: Vakishimum can fire missiles from his beak. *Crimson Lotus flame bullets: Vakishimum can unleash fireballs from his hands. *Crimson Lotus Combination: Vakishimum's special attack. }} Gallery Vakishim I.jpg Vakishim-0.jpg Vakishim_1.jpg Vakishim 3.jpg Vakishim_0.jpg Vakishim_4.jpg|Ultraman Ace vs Vakishim Vakishim-Behind-Scenes.jpg Vakishim-Behind-The-Scenes.jpg|Vakishim Behind the Scenes Vakishim_5.jpg Vakishim_6.jpg Vakishim_7.jpg Vakishim_8.jpg Mebius Vakishim 1.jpg Mebius_Vakishim.jpg Vakishim_Mebius.jpg Vakishim-Mebius.jpg|Vakishim vs Mebius Vakishim Concept Art.jpg|Vakishim concept art. 10446676 271653496363920 6127408974517864673 n.jpg|Vakishim appeared with Yapool (In the circle) on magazine scan of Ultraman Ginga S. Victory2.png|Vakishim vs Victory Vakishim travel S.png VakishimvsVictory.jpg Vakishim!.png Vakishim-S.png Vakishim-portal.jpg LEO-VEROKRON-VAKISHIN.jpg CHOJU-VICTORY.jpg Figure Release Information Rarity Vakishimum Vakishimum was part of the EX Series in September 2009, but was discontinued and was never rereleased. His figures are very rare, but can be found on websites like Ebay or MonsterValleyToys, although they are commonly overpriced. Vakishim toys.jpg EX Vakishim toys.jpg Vakishim spark doll.jpg Trivia *Vakashimum was designed by a fan in a contest held in 2009. Videos Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ace Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Choju Category:Videogame characters Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Dropped Giga Khimaira Body Part Category:Ultraman Ginga S Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Support 2 Category:Ultra Fight Victory Kaiju Category:Residents of Yapool's Dimension Category:Ultraman Ace Category:Ultra Fight Victory